


Бумажные цветы (Paper Flowers)

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Inception" в стилистике фильмов Педро Альмадовара</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумажные цветы (Paper Flowers)

_Я так люблю бумажные цветы, я так хочу, чтоб голая ходила ты_

_Звуки Му_

Кадры на фоне титров. Горит бумага в пепельнице. Некто надевает чулки под медленную испанскую песню, которую поет низким тягучим голосом женщина. Зритель видит изящные лодыжки, чулки с легким кружевом сверху. В кадр попадают отдельные предметы – женские туфли, столик, на котором лежит женский браслет из разноцветных камушков. Атмосфера томления и предвкушения. Женщина явно собирается на свидание.

Титры заканчиваются и первый кадр – Артур резко открывает глаза. Затем рядом с ним мы видим проснувшегося Имса.

\- А у этого Джона Джонсона, более идиотского имени трудно и представить, защита что надо! Как они тебя сделали, а, Артур!

\- У нас будет много работы.

Артур поднимается с кушетки, вынимает иглу ПЭСИВ.

Мы видим офис. Стиль уютный хай-тек, сдержанность и некоторая доля безликости. Видим команду – Кобб, Мол («Кому принести кофе?»), Ариадну, Юсуфа. Все они команда высококлассных извлекателей. Это частная контора, ее директор Стивен Майлс. И занимаются они легальным дримшерингом. Обычно это внедрение идей людям с психологическими травмами, пережившими разные трагические события, любой катарсис за ваши деньги. Иногда они помогают полиции в извлечении информации из преступников. Но они сами по себе, не работают на правительство.

Место действия Нью-Йорк. Лето. На него все жалуются и изнывают от жары и духоты весь фильм.

Имс думает об отпуске. Махнуть в Момбасу, поваляться на золотистых пляжах. Вот закончат внедрение этому глупому Джону Джонсону, и он точно попросит у Майлса отпуск.

Дальше кадры, в которых зритель понимает расстановку ролей в команде. Мол и Ариадна – архитекторы, Кобб - извлекатель, Артур - координатор, Имс - имитатор, Юсуф - химик. Имс флиртует с Мол, хотя для зрителя очевидно, что она любит своего мужа и это просто дружеский флирт. Шутит с Ариадной, с Юсуфом. Артура он считает скучным и занудным типом. Отношения у них не такие напряженные как в каноне. Имс вообще редко его задевает, подкалывает время от времени, но так, без фанатизма. Артур явно не предмет его интереса и он не стремится его очаровать или флиртовать с ним. Одним словом, Артур для него человек без воображения. Для Имса его сны (обычно верхние уровни) всегда гладкие как его рубашки и брюки без единой складочки, стерильны и до зевоты обыкновенны.

Какое-то время мы наблюдаем за жизнью команды, как они устраивают мозговой штурм на предмет идеи, которую будут внедрять. Мол и Ариадна, перебрасываясь шутками, клеят макеты. Юсуф ходит со стаканчиком кофе и дает советы. Кобб с серьезным видом перебирает бумаги, но часто смотрит в сторону Мол и иногда улыбается. Артур с сосредоточенной хмурой миной сидит за компом. Имс разглядывает фотографии родственников объекта, задумчиво посасывая зубочистку. В общем, такой обычный офисный быт.

Кадр меняется. Мы видим сон. Начинается он с ярко-алого закатного неба, похожего на пожар. Это сон Артура, первый уровень. Имс замечает небо, удивляется. Он редко видит такие яркие краски во снах координатора. Внезапно их атакуют проекции. Начинаются погони-перестрелки. Они разделяются. Мы видим бегущего по узким извилистым улочкам Имса. Он оказывается в каком-то доме (все должно быть сумбурно и немного нелогично, как бывает в обычных снах). Видим комнату. На кровати, словно кем-то забытый второпях лежит белоснежный кружевной чулок. Имс отстреливается из окна от проекций. Замечает чулок. Вскидывает удивленно бровь. Проводит по чулку рукой. Ему нравится то, что он ощущает – кружево, шуршание ткани. И тонкий приятный запах женских духов. Он удивлен, что во сне скучного координатора увидел такую вещь. Имс засовывает чулок в карман.

Кадр меняется. Офис, ночь. Имс смотрит на Артура, склоненного над чертежами уровней сна, что-то помечающего в блокноте.

\- Артур, ты остаешься здесь ночевать?

\- Я еще поработаю.

\- Смотри на макетах не усни.

Артур пропускает шпильку Имса мимо ушей, полностью погружаясь в работу. Имс, посмеиваясь, уходит.

Кадр меняется. Мы видим еще один сон. Снова сон Артура, второй уровень. Имс идет по улице, заворачивает за угол. Он слышит низкий женский голос, говорящий на французском: «У женщин свои секреты». Смех и обрывок мелодии. Имс размышляет: «Личные проекции в рабочем сне у помешанного на контроле и профессионализме координатора? И это уже второй раз! Артур-зануда, ну-ну».

Он начинает внимательно присматриваться к коллеге. Имс осторожен и не вызывает подозрений. Но зритель должен понять, что все это Имса задело, вызвало его интерес. У Артура новая пассия? Но когда он успевает с ней встречаться, он днюет и ночует на работе. Прошлая трагическая любовь? Чей это чулок, чей это голос... Он обращает пристальное внимание на сны Артура, но больше ничего компрометирующего не замечает. Все как обычно – стерильно, скучно, пусто. В поведении Артура тоже никаких изменений. Но все это действует Имсу на нервы. Внедрение не складывается, они с трудом обходят защиту, проекции объекта уделывают их как щенков. А тут еще выходки Артура. Последней каплей становится сцена, как однажды Имс наклоняется через плечо Артура, что-то ему показывая, и ощущает легкий запах женских духов. Почти незаметный, призрачный. Но Имс его почувствовал и вспомнил. В том сне от чулка пахло также.

Имс начинает следить за Артуром. Несколько кадров ночного Нью-Йорка, Имс в куртке идет по улице. Артур как будто знает, что за ним открыли охоту, уходит от Имса, растворяется, исчезает в переулках ночного города. И вот однажды Имс выслеживает его. Мы видим бар. Зритель должен понять, что это такое тайное место, найти его нелегко (название у него должно быть какое-нибудь хитрое, ну или хотя бы «Dreamland»). В баре полно трансвеститов, геев и всякого странного народа разной степени фриковости. Имс офигевает, заходит, заказывает себе выпить. И ждет. Периодически на сцене появляются люди (трансвеститы, фрики) и исполняют номера в меру своего таланта. Кто поет, кто делает сценки, кто танцует. И вот на сцену выходит женщина в блондинистом парике с кокетливым бантиком сбоку, в кружевном бело-черном платье с открытыми плечами и шеей, в белоснежных чулках и туфлях на низком каблуке. Ярко накрашенные губы, растекшаяся подводка. Она начинает петь какую-то пронзительную песню на французском. Имс с секунду сидит в шоке, он узнал голос – это Артур.

Имс подсаживается на походы в этот бар. В офисе он ведет себя обычно, ничем не выдавая Артуру, что знает его секрет, но внимательно наблюдая за ним. Артур появляется в баре нечасто. Иногда раз в неделю, иногда раз в две недели. Он узнает его сценический псевдоним, его там все называют Жозефина. Обычно Жозефина поет на французском, иногда на испанском. В общем, Имса затягивает в этот странный водоворот мира мужчин в женских одеждах. И он признается себе, что такой Артур его очень и очень возбуждает. Он бы очень хотел его жарко и долго трахать в этих его кружевных шмотках и обязательно в чулках!

И однажды Имс решает с ним поговорить. Он дожидается, когда Артур закончит свое выступление, выйдет из бара. Имс окликает его, Артур оборачивается. В глазах ужас. Артур сбегает.

Артур идет в разнос. Под глазами круги, он перестает спать. Но во снах все также собран и профессионален. Хотя Кобб всерьез задумывается о том, что от дела его нужно отстранить и отправить отдохнуть. Артур избегает Имса. Он не хочет с ним ничего обсуждать. А Имс как раз очень хочет. Моменты ангста и напряжения. Команда обеспокоена.

Потом они как-то выезжают на объяснения. Может, Артур накосячил во сне и сорвался. Может, Имс влез в его личный сон. Имс узнает историю Артура.

Тут по сценарию психологическая травма Артура (и нет, никто его не насиловал, это довольно банально).

У Артура был брат, звали его Даниэль. Он любил одеваться в женские шмотки, шариться по городу, трахаться с тем, кто заплатит (а иногда и бесплатно), ширяться и вести такой себе аморальный образ жизни. Артур очень его любил (добавим щепотку инцеста, все-таки мы в фильме Альмодовара), был близок с ним (юст, сцен секса нет) и пытался его вытащить из всего этого говна и саморазрушения, которым с таким упоением предавался братец. Брат говорил, что он Жозефина, любовница императора, плевать хотел на общественную мораль и Артуру того же советует. Мы видим нарезку кадров-сценок домашнего ангста. Рыдающая мать, валяющийся в блевотине братец, серьезный Артур со страданием на лице. Однажды брат курил в постели косяк, напился, уснул, и начался пожар. Мы видим кадры горящего дома и Артура-подростка, который все это наблюдает. Как огонь поднимается вверх в небо и становится закатом (который мы уже видели в одном из снов Артура. Этот сон совпал с годовщиной смерти брата). Но Артур не смог отпустить Даниэля. Он хотел, чтобы брат жил внутри него. Артур никогда не видел его проекцию, не встречал во сне, это его мучило. И он стал Жозефиной, сам стал проекцией брата.

В общем, Имс все это узнает. Комфортит, помогает ему пережить катарсис и бла-бла-бла. Артур рыдает на Имсовом плече (хо-хо-хо). Все это в духе: «Ты должен отпустить своего брата, ты должен его отпустить» (напоминая прослезившимся зрителям сцену прощания Кобба и Мол в фильме).

Потом все тихо, спокойно. Они успешно заканчивают дело Джона Джонсона. А Имс раскручивает Артура на то, чтобы тот спел для него в образе Жозефины. НЦа в чулках, множественные оргазмы.

Имсу дали отпуск, Артуру тоже и они свалили в Момбасу. Там Артур наряжался для Имса в чулки и платье, пел ему песенки на французском, и они задорно трахались (все эти кадры на фоне финальных титров, а то зрители никогда не досматривают титры до конца, и стонов зрителей).

The end

 


End file.
